Talk:Uxykascar
Does "Uxykascar" actually mean something? :o --OuWTB 17:25, àprål 8, 2015 (UTC) :No :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:59, àprål 8, 2015 (UTC) ::That makes no sense.. The name has to have an origin :o --OuWTB 18:00, àprål 8, 2015 (UTC) :::It probably has one though :o What I meant by "no" is that it doesn't mean anything in the modern dijålekt anymore :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:01, àprål 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I understood that. Just like the place in Ankélot'apca. Uškár has top priority though in getting a historical meaning :o --OuWTB 18:02, àprål 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::For some reason, when first visiting the wiki, I thought the etymo of Uxykascar is related to "blood" o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::"Uxyka-scåras"... Interesting :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:05, àprål 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Hahaha, that's... Something :P Blood is "štaurs"/"scåras" though. --OuWTB 18:05, àprål 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::yxku = snake :o --OuWTB 18:06, àprål 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Since snakes have blood, that might make sense :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:25, àprål 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Maybe uxyka-scar(as) could've meant snake blood in some kinda Old Burenian :P :::::::::For a moment I thought that making senulezu-s would actually make sense, and Burenian people could've originally come from Anka then o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::It is commonly believed that the Burenians come from Mèłan-åkr-y though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:10, àprål 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Then Anka wouldn't be inhabited by senulezu o: :::::::::::Ōs wants Anka to have zero senulezu o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::There were unidentified tribes originally on Anka, but they got assimilated into the Burenians when they arrived :o --OuWTB 09:45, àprål 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::Burenians probably were a senulezu tribe from Mełanåker o: :::::::::::::Anyways, maybe every island probably had some different tribes? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Wondering if any more detail on Chvarqvian/Barias senulezudanzhvak will be published o: ::::::::::::::Nah.. The Burenians were probably originally from Alaska :o ::::::::::::::That is indeed possibly. --OuWTB 16:14, àprål 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Burenians probably slaughtered the senulezchu (Chvarqvian ftw) of Må. 1st o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::Probably. They're still a rather violent people :P --OuWTB 17:03, àprål 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Maybe they were renowned as great warriors o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::The great warriors who fought against bleeding snakes who spoke takavíhki dijålekts... :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:42, àprål 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Maybe the senulezchu called Uxykascar what was "Snake Blood" in their language. Then Burenians adopted that name :P :::::::::::::::::::Or probably those people worshipped snakes and the Burenians slaughtered the snake people with s..tloads of blood o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::::I like like that theory :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:02, àprål 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::You like it so much that you like like it? :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::::::::::: :o --OuWTB 14:12, àprål 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::For what reason art thou so astonished, man from the lowlands? o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::::::::I don't know :o --OuWTB 14:32, àprål 10, 2015 (UTC) http://burenia.wikia.com/wiki/Uxykascar?curid=2072&diff=10974&oldid=9831 Please explain. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:09, cësqì 25, 2018 (UTC) : :o --OuWTB 18:31, cësqì 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Fake news :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:33, cësqì 27, 2018 (UTC) :::U shore þó? :o --OuWTB 18:34, cësqì 27, 2018 (UTC) ::::Yes :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:36, cësqì 27, 2018 (UTC) ::::: :o --OuWTB 18:44, cësqì 27, 2018 (UTC)